Childlike Innocence
by Carlotta Snape
Summary: After a accident involoving a potion, Professor Severus Snape, is turned into a child. What happened, and will they be able to turn him back before some unknown evil finishes him off?
1. As it happened

Childlike Innocence

Chapter One: As it Happened

**Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter Belongs to JK Rowling. I'm Just Shaking the cage.**

Minerva McGonagall had just finished writing the letters for the students that were admitted to the school each year (an abysmal task, which was left to her) and was on her way to inform the head master when she felt a rumble. It was too small a vibration to be an earthquake and besides, Hogwarts was warded against any disturbance from the outside, so whatever it was must have come from the inside.

The inside and the dungeons.

She immediately whirled around and hastily ran in the other direction towards Professor Snape's quarters. She knew that he was planning to stay at the school a bit into the summer to finish a potions project he had been working on, before going wherever it was he went every summer. She was not privy to this information, nor was anyone except maybe Albus, for Severus was a very private person and guarded his personal life like a tiger. She hoped Severus was all right. Potion explosions were very dangerous.

As she reached his office, she shoved the door open and ran behind the desk, twisting the lid of the jar on the third shelf from the bottom. A section of wall slid aside revealing a large workroom in which she knew Severus did most of his brewing.

It was empty.

Everything was clean and put away, with dust protection charms firmly in place. It was all stored away for the summer. She paused momentarily before rushing out the door and heading for his classroom. Maybe he had moved the project in there. No such luck, the classroom was also empty. She was positive the explosion had come from the Dungeons and Severus was the only person that could have made it. She stood there in the hallway with a rather perplexed expression on her face when she saw the Headmaster hurriedly coming towards her, with a worried expression on his face, heading for Professor Snape's quarters.

"Albus, I can't find him anywhere, I've already checked his office, lab and classroom."

"He came to see me about half an hour ago to say that he had finished the project and was just going to change before departing," Albus told her as they reached the entrance to the potion master's quarters. It was guarded by a portrait of a woman with beautiful gold hair that curled into ringlets at the ends, and was held out of her face by a single clasp made of silver, in the shape of a serpent.

She was dressed in a black velvet empire-waisted gown, and looked out at the two figures with her cold black gaze. "Recalled to Life," Albus told the guardian. The golden haired maiden raised a delicate eyebrow and swung aside.

They both rushed through the sitting room and Albus knocked on the bedroom door. When there was no answer, he mumbled something, waving his wand and it swung open. The site that greeted them was…well…unusual. Everything was out of place as if a great wind had blown from the direction of the bathroom. The bathroom door was lying across the room with the hinges, which had been ripped clear out of the stone wall. They cautiously approached the bathroom entrance and peered inside.

It took them a minute to find Severus in the mess. He was lying under a pile of towels and other debris and appeared to be unconscious. He did not seem to be injured, the only thing wrong with him was he was…well…too small. It was definitely him, they could just tell, but in place of a tall sallow potions master with greasy hair and a hooked nose was a tiny, black haired boy whose nose was small and only a little hooked. He was sopping wet and appeared to have been blown out of the bathtub. The bathtub itself had gel like residue of a purple hue, which Albus recognized as the project Severus had been working on.

Albus quickly gathered the small potions master up in his arms, wrapping him carefully in a towel and swiftly headed in the direction of the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall in his wake, hoping to catch Madame Pomfrey before she left for the summer.

(End of Chapter)


	2. You've gotta Eat Your Spinach Baby!

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 2: You've Gotta Eat Your Spinach Baby!

Severus slowly opened his eyes and quickly took in his surroundings. He was lying on a bed in a room filled with several other beds. It had large windows along the wall opposite where he was currently lying, and from his vantage point, he could see that it was a bright clear day. That was about it.

As any child suddenly thrust in a completely unknown environment, he began to become rather fearful. The only thing that prevented this fear from becoming full-blown panic was a feeling in the back of his mind that he was safe. He slowly sat up on the small hospital bed and pushed aside the covers. He slid quietly to the floor and hurried over to the large double doors he could see to the right. He stretched up as far as he could go and grasped the large handle. He started to turn it when it flew open, throwing him to the stone floor.

"Headmaster?" Remus Lupin called as he threw open the hospital wing door. He heard a WHUMP and looked down. There, sprawled on the floor was a tiny little boy with black hair. A tiny little boy, whose eyes were rapidly filling with tears. Lupin knelt down quickly and lifted the child to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked concernedly. The tears were now spilling over and the child began to sob. Lupin was perplexed and quickly picked the child up, trying to comfort him.

Severus was so confused. He did not know where he was and his head hurt from making contact with the stone floor. He clung to the strange man and continued to sob burying his face in the man's neck.

"Ahhh Severus has woken up," came the soft cheery voice of the headmaster. Remus spun around and stared at the old man. The headmaster reached out, pulled the weeping child from Remus' grasp, and rubbed comforting circles on his back. "There, there little one, it's alright. I know it is a bit of a shock, but you are safe. Would you like a Lemon Sherbet?" Inquired the headmaster. The little boy sniffled and turned his tear stained face to look at the man with the long beard. His breath was now coming in little gasping hiccups, as he reached out his hand to accept the proffered sweet.

Remus meanwhile was staring at the headmaster, mouth agape. "Severus?" exclaimed Remus, sending a horrified look in the direction of the child. "But…wha…I don't unders.." While Remus struggled to articulate a coherent thought, the headmaster chuckled.

"Yes, yes, it is Severus Snape. I will have to explain later, but right now, I have a little one to calm down and feed, as I am sure he is quite hungry. Are you hungry Severus?" asked the headmaster, looking at the boy kindly. Severus nodded slowly, his eyes widening. He was hungry and, as testimony, his stomach let out a small rumble. Albus chuckled again and with Severus still in his arms and Remus trailing behind, he headed for the great hall.

As they reached it, Severus looked up at the ceiling and was positively entranced with the enchanted ceiling. He had never seen anything like that before. When they reached the head table Minerva McGonagall looked up from her plate and nearly dropped her fork in surprise.

"He's awake? How is he? What brings you here Remus?" She asked immediately.

"Yes as you obviously see he is awake and is quite alright apart from a little spill, and as for why Remus is present, I am awaiting his explanation." The headmaster replied gaily as he settled Severus in a chair with several large books stacked on it. Remus sat on the other side of McGonagall, as far away from Severus as he could get. The headmaster sat next to Severus and began to pile food on the boy's plate as well as his own.

"I suggest we save explanations until after we have eaten" The Headmaster stated before quickly stuffing a large bite of roll in his mouth. McGonagall pursed her lips, feeling slightly miffed at the lack of information, but returned to her meal.

Remus stared at his plate. What the hell was going on? He was hoping to avoid any interaction with Snape whatsoever when he had come to the castle to discuss something with Albus, and yet here he was having dinner with him, except he was much smaller than he normally was. Remus glanced over at the tiny boy and noticed that he was not eating anything either. The small boy looked as though he was about to cry again. Remus quickly looked at Albus and Professor McGonagall to see if they had noticed, but they both seemed to be focused on their own meals. Despite how relations were between Snape and himself, he felt the need to do something.

"So Severus…um…how are the holidays going?" He asked awkwardly as he started to eat. Severus looked up, the tears now forgotten, his face conveying his confusion. Was there a holiday? He did not know this man, who was he? Like most small children, he had no hesitation in blurting out that very thought. Remus dropped his fork and stared at the boy then turned his gaze on the Headmaster, with an expression that demanded an explanation.

After calmly sipping from his goblet and patting his mouth with his napkin he said, "Well, as you can see Severus is not himself, not only in appearance but also in mind. He had a bit of a potions accident and has been transformed into a three year old." At this, Severus looked rather indignant.

"I'm not three! I'm 4 and a half!" he said with a dark scowl. If he had been his adult self, the expression would have caused Longbottom to wet himself, however, in his current form he just managed to look even more adorable. McGonagall hid a smile behind her napkin, as Dumbledore chuckled aloud.

"I beg your pardon Severus. Remus, He is 4 and a _Half_."

Even Remus privately admitted that little Snape was rather cute. Besides, it would be very unfair of him to hold any animosity he held against Snape, against this child, who obviously had no clue what was going on, and was quite fragile and innocent. With a hesitant smile, Remus addressed the Headmaster, "What is being done to reverse the situation? I mean with Vol…Voldemort on the loose and Severus' situation, this could get very bad for the Order."

The headmaster looked pensively at the small child, who was occupied with pushing the spinach as far away from him as he could get it with a disgusted look on his tiny face. "Actually this has turned out much better than I originally thought. Severus was under suspicion and Voldemort was getting much to close to discovering his treachery. I have been trying to convince Severus to quit but he takes his duty so seriously, still thinking he has to earn redemption. In a way this is a blessing, because now I can keep him safe."

"But Albus, what are we going to do with him over the summer? He cannot stay here a Hogwarts; we are all leaving." Minerva McGonagall asked anxiously.

"I'll have to give it some more thought. In the meantime, I think we should adjourn to my office as we all seem to have completed our meals and Remus can tell me what he needs."

(End of Chapter)


	3. Something Familiar

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 3: Something Familiar

Professor Dumbledore led Remus down a corridor and stopped as he came to a door with an engraved silver handle.

"Ah yes, here we are. He shall be quite safe in here, and I believe a good night's rest will greatly improve his disposition." Dumbledore said softly as he turned his twinkling gaze on the small sleeping figure currently wrapped in Remus' arms, his cheek resting against the mans shoulder and long dark lashes fluttered across his cheeks as he slumbered. Dumbledore opened the door, revealing a darkened chamber.

As Remus entered behind the headmaster, he noted, by the soft glow of moonlight steaming in through two windows on the wall to the left of him, that the room contained a large four-poster bed which was positioned facing the door, two high, wing-backed chairs, a bureau with a mirror hanging over it and a tall bookshelf which currently contained dusty novels of no importance. Dumbledore conjured up a silver candelabrum, which he set on a small round table next to the bed that Remus had not noticed. He gestured for Remus to bring Severus over to the bed. When Remus began to lay the sleeping figure down, the headmaster motioned for him to wait and, with his wand, he cast a quick cleaning charm on the covers followed by a warming charm directed towards the sheets.

He then pulled a small purple bag out from the confines of his robes and dumped the contents unceremoniously on the bed. A small pile of black pebbles was what they looked like to Remus. The headmaster deftly picked one up and waved his wand over it, transforming it into a little pair of dark blue pajamas with dancing silver stars. He placed them to the side and picked up another pebble and, with another wave, it transformed into a small pile of little white knickers. He repeated the process until there was also a small pile of socks, two little pairs of blue jeans, a little pair of black dress trousers, a little pair of sneakers, a little pair of knee boots, and three little shirts. He then directed the clothing towards the bureau with his wand and all the items with the exception of the pajamas and a pair of briefs flew over to the bureau and folded them selves neatly in the drawers. With the utmost care not to wake him, Remus gently laid the sleeping child on the bed. The two men began undressing Severus and then carefully dressed him in the pajamas. They then slipped him under the covers; he barely stirred but let out a little contented sigh as the headmaster gently brushed a stray lock from the boys face.

Remus pensively watched the headmaster and Severus.

It was obvious that the headmaster cared greatly for the man…well boy, now at any rate.

He thought back to earlier that evening as they had left the great hall.

ooO0Ooo

The headmaster had been carrying Severus, until the latter had insisted on being put down.

When they reached the stone guardian, Severus clapped his small hands in delight and said "Candy!" All three adults looked at him in surprise.

With raised eyebrows, Dumbledore uttered the password "Ice-Mice." As the Gargoyle leapt aside, Severus let out a little shriek and dove behind the headmaster.

Dumbledore turned and gathered the small child up in his arms and explained that it was not going to hurt him and that he was quite safe, and when Severus was sufficiently calmed, he swept into the office with McGonagall and Remus in tow. The headmaster had conjured up a small pile of toys, which Severus became quite captivated by with a little encouragement. Fawkes had been away; otherwise, Remus was sure that the creature would have captivated Severus as well.

After Remus had reported his information regarding the death eater movements near London, they moved on to the subject of Severus. The Headmaster told Remus that from what they had been able to deduce, Severus had set an extremely volatile potion somewhere near the tub that he had been bathing in and somehow it must have fallen in the bath, changing Severus into his current form and exploding the bathroom. Severus had been taken to the hospital wing immediately and Madame Pomfrey had examined him saying he was in perfect health and everything to be fine, with the exception that he was unconscious and much younger than he was supposed to be. In regards to his mentality, Madame Pomfrey had said that he is the same in mind as he is in body; he still had all his memories and knowledge, but it was all repressed, and while he may not recognize someone, he would feel instinctively trusting towards someone he may have liked when he was his normal self and other such things.

While Severus was deeply engrossed with a toy cauldron, which changed colors and made funny noises each time he shook it up, they discussed what would be done with him. His mother had died a week after his birth, having taken a fall down the steps, and his father had completely ignored his son, leaving him to the servants to be raised. Two weeks after Severus' graduation from Hogwarts, his father had died mysteriously. The headmaster had also told Remus that he had been a friend of Severus' maternal grandfather, and had had the pleasure of meeting with young Severus, which was probably why the boy was so at ease with him.

While they had been talking, Severus had lost interest in his toy and much to the Lycanthrope's surprise, climbed into Remus' lap and fallen asleep. The headmaster had decided it was probably time to put the child to bed and had asked Remus to follow him.

ooO0Ooo

"I believe that a redecoration is in order for these rooms," Dumbledore said smiling softly, breaking into Remus' thoughts.

The headmaster pulled out his wand and began waving and muttering as Remus watched. When he was done, Dumbledore stood back to admire his handiwork. The room was now decorated in soft blues and yellows, with light oaks. The furniture had transformed itself into that more suited to a young child, the bureau now featuring smiling sun and moon knobs and the mirror had reshaped itself into the outline of a duckling.

The bookshelf had replaced the boring, dusty tombs with a variety of children's books, written by both muggle and wizarding authors. One of the wing-backed chairs had been changed into a comfortable rocker and the other had completely transformed into a small table and two tiny chairs. Severus was now snuggled in a sleigh bed with fuzzy yellow blankets and fluffy white pillows. The walls were now adorned with paintings depicting fairytales such as Snow White and Rapunzel. The toys that Severus had been playing with earlier were now stacked up neatly in a corner.

The headmaster seemed satisfied with his work, and with one final flick of his wand, a fuzzy, little, blue elephant appeared on the sleeping child's chest, which the child instinctively wrapped his arms around and mumbled "Bweu epant," and began sucking his middle and pointer fingers as he slept. Remus and the headmaster quietly exited the room.

After the headmaster had set the password, _Wee Willie Winkie_, he lead Remus back to the main hall. "Remus, I think it would be best for you to stay here at Hogwarts until we figure out what is to be done about Severus. The full moon is a few days off and you should rest," Dumbledore said as they came to a stop in front of the entrance to his office. He held up his hand to forestall any argument. "I really must insist Remus, at least for one week."

Knowing it was quite fruitless to attempt to argue with the headmaster, Remus acquiesced. "Alright then, I could use a bit of a vacation," he said with a faint smile. One week, and then he would return to the grim job of searching out information for the Order.

(End of Chapter)


	4. Something Peculiar

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 4: Something Peculiar

Remus awoke the next morning feeling quite refreshed. As he glanced at his watch, which was setting on a small bedside table, he realized why; he had gotten nearly 12 hours of sleep, as it was approaching ten o'clock. Usually he slept rather fitfully, especially this close to the full moon, but last night he had slept quite soundly. He pushed the covers back and swung his feet to the floor. He sat there for a moment, just staring blankly at the wall in front of him while he thought about the events of yesterday. It had been odd to say the least. It was not everyday that one met his archenemy in miniature form and helped put him to bed.

After a good yawn and a stretch, he stumbled into the bathroom and readied himself for the day. Once he was washed and dressed, he decided to head toward the kitchens and get a little something to tide him over until lunch in the great hall.

ooO0Ooo

Severus rarely dreamed while he slept, and if he did, it was usually more of a nightmare. That night, however, he had slept quite peacefully. He awoke slowly, to a lovely room that was immersed in sunlight. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. He was alone. Normally that would not bother him too much, but as he was in an unfamiliar area, he naturally felt a bit insecure. Where were the nice people who had taken care of him? Did they not want him anymore? All his little fears were banished with the entrance of Albus Dumbledore who was dressed in purple robes with phoenixes embroidered around the hems that flew about, flashing their scarlet feathers.

"Good morning Severus, I trust you slept well?" Dumbledore kindly asked the wide-eyed, little boy in front of him. Severus nodded slowly and gave the headmaster a shy little smile. He pushed back the covers and grabbed the little blue elephant before sliding to the floor. He stood there awkwardly for a moment as if unsure of what to do.

"Let's get you ready for the day, shall we?" Albus said with a smile as he walked over to the dresser and selected an appropriate outfit.

He then walked over to the bed and lifted Severus to stand on it. He removed the child's night cloths and replaced them with fresh play clothes. After taking Severus for a quick visit to the bathroom, where Severus firmly stated that he could go by himself and that the headmaster was to wait just outside. The pair then made there way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning headmaster, Severus. I trust you both slept well." The deputy headmistress greeted them as the settled themselves. After helping Severus onto his pile of books, the headmaster took a seat and served himself and the child from the various dishes that were spread across the table.

Breakfast was, for the most part, uneventful. After fruitless struggles on the headmaster's part to get the child to eat something other than plain toast, the meal ended with the headmistress heading for Hogsmeade on some personal business and the headmaster going to his study, so that the he could finish some paperwork, with Severus in tow.

As Remus entered the kitchens, he was immediately surrounded by extremely eager group of house elves ready to offer an assortment of pastries, fruit and vodka. After selecting an éclair and some grapes, he slipped out, and headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. As he arrived at the stone Gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office, he thought back to Severus' reaction to it. He must have had a memory that surfaced when they had first approached it because he associated candy with the place, and Dumbledore always offered those who entered a lemon sherbet. But Severus' obviously didn't remember any more than that because he had been quite frightened when the stone guardian had jumped to the side.

After mounting the steps, he reached the door to the office and knocked. A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Dumbledore sitting at his desk writing on something while Severus sat on the floor by a window, coloring something. When neither of the pair looked up, Remus cleared his throat, which got the attention of both studiously working figures. Severus gave Remus a shy, little smile before selecting a silver crayon and continuing with his coloring. Dumbledore set down his quill and gestured for the new entrant to have a seat in one of the overstuffed, scarlet chairs, which sat in front of the desk.

"Well I hope you are well rested. Would you care for tea, biscuits, a lemon sherbet?" inquired the headmaster.

"Er…tea please."

The headmaster nodded, and with a wave of his hand, a huge tray bearing a variety of biscuits and sweets as well as a steaming teapot and all the things to go with it. As Remus watched the headmaster serve the tea, he felt a tug on his worn sleeve.

"I want some." Severus said as he widened his already huge, black eyes and produced the perfect pout.

The headmaster chuckled softly and filled a peculiar looking teacup that Remus had not noticed previously. It was about the size of a large coffee mug but was shaped like a delicate teacup. The handle was filled with what appeared to be swirling green smoke, as was the actual body of the cup but the smoky stuff in the bottle moved in patterns and occasionally spelled out words. There was a seamless lid on it, and it looked as though the tea that the headmaster was pouring into it was passing straight through solid glass.

Once it was sufficiently filled, the headmaster tapped the top with his finger and now one side read: Peppermint Tea, Poured at 10:26 am on June 28, 1996, 98˚C. As he watched, the temperature reading began to change as it cooled itself to an appropriate temperature for a small child. The Headmaster then handed the cup to the small boy, along with a chocolate biscuit.

"Thank You." Severus said formally before returning to his spot on the floor.

"What an interesting contraption, I don't remember seeing anything like it, even when Harry was born," Remus said as he accepted his own cup from the headmaster.

"Oh yes, fascinating isn't it? It was just released on the market a few months ago. I believe it is called a spiller killer. Quite useful, for it keeps the child entertained, is unbreakable, unspillable, and automatically adjusts the temperature to the proper degree." Dumbledore stated, as he sipped from his own cup.

They finished their tea in silence, the only sound to be heard was the occasional scratching of coloring objects as Severus continued on his little masterpiece while he munched on his snack.

At length the headmaster spoke again, "Remus, would you mind taking young Severus on a little tour of the castle? I have some paperwork to finish and I fear he will become rather bored."

Remus looked slightly startled by the request. "Well headmaster I..I suppose but do you really think it best? Not touring the castle but for me to take him? I mean-."

The headmaster cut Remus off saying, "I think you are precisely the person for the job. Now you two should scoot or you will not see much before Lunch.

As Remus continued to hesitate, the headmaster added, "Go on now we will meet in the Great Hall at noon."

And that is how Lupin and Severus found themselves standing just outside the headmasters office. Severus was clutching his cup in one hand and his blue elephant in the other as he looked at Remus with a questioning gaze.

"Well. I guess we can start here. Have you been anywhere besides your room, the Great Hall and the Headmaster's office?"

Severus shook his head as his gaze turned to one of anticipation.

"Uhh ok, let's start with Gryffindor Tower. It's pretty close."

Severus walked over to Remus, shifted his elephant to his other hand and slipped his now free hand into the Lycanthrope's.

(End of Chapter)


	5. Something Appealing

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 5: Something Appealing

"But I cannot possibly care for him!" Remus exclaimed as the headmaster calmly stirred his tea.

"Why ever not my dear boy?"

"Why not? Why NOT?" Remus ran his hand agitatedly through his rapidly graying hair.

"Albus…" his voice was pained, "First of all I am a Werewolf. Second, he hates me, and I…well I don't really like him either…I mean as an adult." The headmaster's right eyebrow rose slightly and a faint smile graced his lips. "Well ok, yes, we have been getting on okay for the last couple of days, which is probably due in large part to the fact that he can't remember a God Damn Thing!" his cheeks had a light pink tinge to them as he finished.

The headmaster regarded him thoughtfully for a moment or two, then set his teacup on his desk and leaned forward, looking the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher directly in the eye.

"My child, you are ideal for the position for several reasons. One, you are wonderful with children. Two, Severus seems comfortable with you. Three, no one will ever look for him to be with you because of the unpleasant history between the two of you."

During this speech the headmaster stood, and came around to the front of his desk and placed a hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

"Lastly, and most importantly, I trust you to not let any harm befall my little friend." The trust evident in Dumbledore's eyes was quite gratifying to say the least.

"All right…but what about the werewolf thing?"

"I think if proper precautions are taken this should not be a problem. If there is a problem, we will deal with it when it appears. Now," the headmaster said clapping his hands together, "I have already made all the arrangements. The both of you will leave on the Hogwarts express tomorrow morning, pick up whatever you will need in Diagon Alley, and then fly to your home."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told who what?" the Headmaster asked quizzically, looking confused for a moment.

"Oh, you mean Severus," His eyes began to twinkle. "I plan to tell him when he awakes tomorrow. Initially I planned on telling him this evening, but I am afraid that any more excitement today and he might never fall asleep."

At this, Remus became quite fascinated with the carpet. The headmaster let out a hearty laugh and said, "Not to worry, I am sure the castle will recover nicely before the school year begins."

"Well," Remus said, keeping his voice light, "I must bid you good night headmaster," and he exited the room.

As Remus lay in his bed that evening, he thought over that day's events.

ooO0Ooo

The tour of the castle had started out quite innocently. They had arrived outside of Gryffindor tower and were greeted by the image of the Fat Lady. After Remus had supplied the password, he led Severus into the common room.

As Remus stood by the fireplace, caught in a wave of nostalgia, Severus walked around, examining the room for a good five minutes, and then he walked up to Remus, looked him straight in the eye and said, "Gold is tacky." With that, he turned on his heel and exited the tower.

Remus stood still, gaping in shock at an empty room. _"Gold is Tacky"?_ Where in heavens name had a four year old picked that up? Alternatively, was this perhaps another suppressed feeling surfacing? Remus closed his mouth with a snap and exited in the wake of the little future/past Slytherin.

He was five steps out of the entrance when he realized that he had walked straight past Severus, who was standing next to the Fat Lady's portrait, his little arms crossed over his tiny chest, a sullen expression on his face. This was a pose that Remus had often observed Severus in, both when they were in school together and as an adult. While normally when affecting this look Severus looked even more sullen and repulsive, the tiny figure looked kind of cute.

Remus hid a smile behind his hand, all indignation at having his beloved former house colors called tacky now forgotten.

"Hem…well, I guess we could visit the Owlrey next, if you'd like."

Severus' eyes widened, and as the sullen pose vanished, a small smile appeared to take its place, and he shyly placed his hand in the Lycanthrope's. They began the long walk to the Owlrey with Remus lost in his own thoughts.

"Severus?" Remus inquired of the dark haired child as they walked. "Why do you think gold is tacky?"

Severus looked confused for a moment, and then he shrugged. "Oh…it's just something Aunt Danni told me."

The conversation was halted as they entered the room. Severus' eyes widened as his nose simultaneously wrinkled at the smell. The smell, Remus reflected, was not as bad as it was during the school year, but it was still rather pungent. And from the looks of things, Filch had not yet given the Owlrey its summer scouring. Since the students were gone for the summer, only the school owls remained.

Severus had released Remus' hand and walked closer to an owl on a low perch to examine it. It was not a particularly attractive bird, an Owl, Severus decided. Then again, Severus was not fond of birds in the first place. He thought Peacocks were pretty enough, but owls definitely did not belong in the same category. Their body shape was weird and he hated their eyes when they looked at you.

Severus had of course seen owls before when they delivered the post or the news. They did not have any owls at home because father preferred falcons. They were faster and less likely to be apprehended. He wondered what the owls felt like, and reaching out with his free hand slowly he prodded it in the side.

Most owls as you know are rather calm and peaceful creatures, especially these owls since they were quite used to children. Unfortunately, for the little potions master, this was Fredrick. Fredrick was not like the other owls. He was vicious, foul tempered and downright hateful. So a little poke, which most owls would probably ignore, was met with talons and a fiercely snapping beak.

Remus, who had been gazing out one of the windows, whirled around at the sound of a squawk and a shriek. Severus was shielding his face and his head while Fredrick relentlessly attacked. The other owls had fluttered from their perches and were flying around in confusion. Remus came forward, pulling his wand out of his robes to try to protect Severus, when suddenly, it all stopped.

Remus blinked. Then closed his eyes tightly. When he reopened them, the odd scene had not disappeared. Every owl had been transformed into what looked like little roasted turkeys on silver platters, complete with the trimming.

Severus, who had fallen on his little backside, looked around with huge, frightened eyes. As his eyes met Remus', the child's bottom lip started to tremble and his eyes started to tear up. Remus felt an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Severus?" Remus said softly as he knelt down in front of the distressed child. "Are you okay? Is anything hurt?" He asked as he began to check the boy over for injuries. Miraculously, the psycho owl hadn't even managed to scratch him.

Severus shook his head and with a few sniffs, his eyes cleared and he stretched his arms up in a silent request to be picked up. After scooping the boy up, Remus also grabbed the boy's cup and blue elephant. Once Severus was completely situated, with his toy tucked under one arm and his cup clutched in the other, Remus walked up to one of the "mini turkeys." He shifted Severus to his left hip and pulled out his wand.

After trying several spells in an attempt to undo the spell, Remus sighed and pocketed his wand. He would leave it for Albus to deal with.

Half an hour later, after viewing the astronomy tower and the divination room (which was actually rather nice when properly aired and Trelawney free), Remus took Severus out to see the Quidditch pitch.

The little boy was delighted. He squirmed out of Lupin's arms, handed him the Blue elephant and cup, and began running around the poles that held up the hoops.

Remus smiled as he watched the boy. His thoughts drifted back to when they were still in school. Severus had never seemed to enjoy Quidditch much. He was very supportive of Slytherin winning, especially against Gryffindor, but other than house competition he rarely showed any interest.

While Remus was busy reminiscing, Severus had stopped running and had squatted down to examine an odd little button at the base of one of the end poles. It was shaped like an upside down teardrop and was only a shade darker than the gold pole it was on. So, being the curious child that he was, he pushed it.

For a moment, it seemed as though nothing had happened. Then the pole detached itself from the base and began to fall sidewise. It slammed into the middle pole with a resonating _GONG_. There was a cracking sound as the middle pole broke three feet above the ground. The first pole had bounced to the side and slammed to the ground. The second pole had fallen into the stands, Gryffindor stands to be precise, and the domino effect began. Luckily, the poles on the other end of the pitch separated the falling end of the pitch from the other, effectively keeping the rest of the stands from harm.

Remus had been jerked from his thoughts by the GONG and watched in frozen horror as half of the Quidditch arena was leveled. Severus was standing next to a hole where the first pole used to stand looking petrified.

"Oops." He whispered softly, eyes as round as dinner plates. Remus hurried over and grabbed the small child by the arm.

"What did you do?" he demanded. Realizing that he was frightening the boy, he loosened his grip and knelt down until he was eye level with the child. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I need to know what happened," he said, striving to keep his voice calm.

Severus' wide eyes stared back at him as he answered in a whisper, "I just pushed the little button."

Remus frowned slightly before saying "What button, can you show it to me?"

Severus nodded slowly and walked over to the fallen, first pole and pointed to the little button. Remus stared at it. He had never seen it before, but then, he had never examined the base of the poles before so it was little wonder.

Severus looked like he was going to start crying again, so Remus picked him up and assured him that he was not in trouble, it was just an accident. With a sigh, Lupin turned and headed back to the castle as Severus clung to him. Since it was almost noon, he decided to go ahead and go to the great hall for lunch.

When they arrived the headmaster was already there waiting.

"Ah here you are. Good, I imagine you are both quite famished after your tour. I hoped you enjoyed it Severus?"

Severus and Remus exchanged an uneasy look. Remus carefully set Severus on his stack of books next to the headmaster before he seated himself on Severus' other side.

"Well…err…we had a few accidents."

"Ah, you are referring to our temporary deli I presume?" his eyes twinkling madly, "though I must confess curiosity as to how that occurred."

Severus shot Remus a pleading look. The werewolf sighed and told the headmaster what had happened. When he had finished, the headmaster smiled kindly at Severus and assured him that he was not in trouble, and Professor McGonagall would restore the birds that afternoon.

Suddenly the food appeared, putting an end to conversation. Remus served Severus and cut up the little boy's food before turning his attentions to his own plate. The headmaster observed all this with a knowing smile. Severus had refused the pumpkin juice and opted instead to finish his tea.

They were about halfway through with the meal when Professor McGonagall rushed in looking extremely upset. She skidded to a halt in front of the table.

"Albus…there's…something wrong with the Quidditch pitch…it has been destroyed!" She gasped out, collapsed in the chair opposite Severus, and tried to catch her breath.

The headmaster's eyebrows rose and he sent a wry look at Remus before saying, "This doesn't happen to be another one of these accidents you referred to, would it?"

"Err…maybe…yeah" Remus mumbled, unable to meet the headmaster's eye.

"And how, pray tell, did this occur?"

Remus once again found himself explaining an incident to the headmaster.

"A button? I have never noticed a button." McGonagall said when he had finished.

The headmaster sighed, "It is the button which allows the poles to be removed."

"Why would they need to be removed? And why hasn't something like this happened before?" McGonagall questioned, voicing Remus thoughts as well.

"It has never happened before because the button is charmed so that it cannot be pushed accidentally. It is also small and difficult to find, as to why the poles would need to be removed who can say? The only reason it has ever been done was to replace them." The headmaster explained. They all sat in silence for a few moments; the only sound was made by Severus as he noisily drank his tea, ignoring the adults' conversation.

"Well," the headmaster began briskly, "I will have to recharm the button to ensure this won't happen again, that is, after the pitch has been repaired of course. I will take a look after we finish eating and alert the school board."

After lunch, Albus suggested that Remus take Severus back to the temporary nursery. There Severus could be entertained quietly and, hopefully, avoid any more mishaps.

As they reached the door, Remus muttered the password, and as he heard it unlock he reached for the handle. He had barely touched it when stinging pain surged through his arm. He immediately let go. The handle was made of silver. How could he have forgotten? He had been here last night. Severus was regarding Remus with a concerned, curious expression.

"Ah…could you open the door for me Severus?"

Severus regarded the handle suspiciously. Sensing his thoughts, Remus hastily assured the boy that it wouldn't hurt him. Severus tentatively touched the handle with one finger. When nothing happened, he opened the door.

Several hours later, after dinner and after Severus had been put to bed that the headmaster and Remus sat discussing arrangements for the little potions master.

ooO0Ooo

Severus felt incredibly comfortable. He was warm, and the blankets were soft and the blue elephant was wrapped securely in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked sleepily at the headmaster.

"Good morning Severus." The headmaster said softly, smiling at the cute figure in front of him. Severus sat up and looked around the room.

"Where's Remus?" He asked the headmaster with a pout.

Albus smiled at the small boy. "I imagine he is already in the great hall having his breakfast, and speaking of Remus, I have a surprise for you."

Severus' small face became eager and inquisitive.

"You will be spending the rest of the summer holidays with him at his house."

Severus sat very still. He did like the man in the shabby robes; he was gentle,

kind and fun to play with. He grinned at the headmaster, "When do I get to go?"

Albus chuckled and placed the outfit he had brought with him on the bed. "As soon as we get you dressed and fed."

Before dressing Severus, Albus decided that the boy needed a bath, and with the help of a house elf, the task was soon accomplished. After a few rubs with a towel and a drying charm, Severus was dressed and then taken down to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was a hasty affair, and it took the combined efforts of the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Remus, to get the excited child to eat any thing. In the end, they had to be satisfied with three bites of toast and half a glass of apple juice.

After quickly packing a few things for Severus (his special cup, blue elephant, a change of clothing and a few books), the headmaster walked Remus and the boy down to Hogsmeade Station. The scarlet smoke that the steam engine emitted in great, billowing clouds fascinated Severus.

Remus and Severus settled themselves in one of the compartments and as the train pulled away, Severus stood in one of the seats, waving through the window at the headmaster, who was shrinking in the distance. When Severus could see him no more, he sat back and began to examine his surroundings.

Meanwhile, Remus had curled up in the corner and fallen asleep. The full moon was that evening and he was exhausted.

An hour later Severus was bored and hungry, a bad combination for any little boy. He tried to wake up Remus with no success, so he set off to explore the other compartments.

ooO0Ooo

Remus awoke with a start as the train lurched. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them, and glanced at his watch. He had been asleep for almost four hours. He looked around the compartment and it suddenly hit him what was wrong, Severus wasn't there.

He ran out the door and began throwing the doors to the other compartments open calling Severus' name. After searching every compartment twice, he was absolutely frantic. Horrible images of what could have happened to Severus running through his head as he turned towards the front of the train planning to tell the conductor to stop, when suddenly he heard a flushing sound.

It had come from the bathroom in the back of the train. He threw open the door and there stood Severus, on tiptoe, washing his hands.

As the door opened, Severus twisted his head around to look at Remus. "Oh good, your awake. I'm really getting hungry." He then turned off the faucets and dried his hands. With a feeling of extreme relief, Remus picked Severus up and carried him back to the compartment.

"Severus," Remus said once they were both seated, "You cannot run off like that, it isn't safe, okay?"

"But I was bored and I didn' do anything wrong" Severus muttered, a stubborn pout forming.

Remus sighed, "Severus, this time it wasn't really dangerous, but in the future I want you to promise me you won't run off, can you do that for me?" he said, looking Severus in the eyes.

"'kay." Severus muttered.

"Okay what?"

"I promise not to run off."

"Okay, we are almost to platform 9 ¾ and then we will go to Diagon Alley and get some lunch."

ooO0Ooo

Half and hour later, they found themselves walking through muggle London, headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Their clothing was charmed so that any muggle who looked wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary, even though they were in Wizard Garb.

The Leaky Cauldron was a little crowded when they reached it but Remus managed to find an empty table in the corner where they could have lunch. Severus' appetite had dramatically improved from that morning and he ate every bit of his lunch, as well as some of Remus'. Before they left, Remus had old Tom fill Severus' cup with juice so they could take it with them.

After tapping the correct bricks with his wand, the archway appeared and they entered Diagon Alley.

Severus was fascinated by all the other witches and wizards, and of course the shops. He had never seen anything like it. In fact, he rarely left the grounds of Thistle Grove, the Snape ancestral home.

"Okay then, let's go to Madame Malkin's first and get some clothes for you."

ooO0Ooo

Three exhausting hours later Remus pulled a miniature broom out of his pocket and with a tap of his wand, it returned to normal size. Remus attached their shrunken purchases to the back of it and then straddled it settling Severus in front of him. Severus was not at all pleased about this.

"I don't want to be on the broom."

"Severus, I don't have time for this, you have to be on the broom so you can come with me." Remus said tiredly.

The little boy struggled to get off.

"Severus stop. If you don't behave I'm going to have to punish you."

Severus stopped struggling, but was now as white as a sheet and trembling.

"Please don't make me fly on the broom," Severus whimpered softly.

Remus frowned with concern, something was really bothering the boy.

"Why not Severus?" he asked gently.

"Because," the little boy whispered, "I'm afraid of heights."

"Oh." was all Remus could say. That explained a great deal about Snape. No wonder he did not like Quidditch.

"Well we do have to fly on the broom to get to my house, but I have an idea." Remus said. He picked the boy in front of him off the broom and turned him around so that Severus was facing Remus. "Hold onto me very tightly and keep your eyes closed. I promise I won't let you fall." The little boy hesitated for a moment before throwing his arms around the Lycanthrope and burying his face in his soft and shabby robes, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Ready?" Remus asked gently. He felt Severus nod against his chest.

"Okay then here we go." And with that, he pushed off the ground and they were airborne. Severus was clinging to Remus so tightly it hurt. With one arm wrapped around the terrified child and the other on the broom for steering, Remus headed west, towards his home.

ooO0Ooo

An hour later Remus landed in a meadow. "We're here Severus; you can open your eyes now."

Slowly the little dark haired boy complied, but he would not release Lupin from the death grip he had on him. Remus got off the broom still holding Severus, shifted him to his left hip, and rested the broom against his right shoulder. He then walked along a small path until he reached a rather lovely stone house.

(End of Chapter)


	6. Something Appalling

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 6: Something Appalling

Severus had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion as Remus laid him down on the sofa in the living room. As Remus regarded the sleeping child's countenance, he felt a surge of envy, wishing that he too could just curl up and fall asleep. With the moon rising in five hours, he could barely keep his feet underneath him. He stumbled into the kitchen and set their shrunken purchases on the counter. He decided at least to put the food away tonight.

ooO0Ooo

The shopping trip had really gone quite well. Severus had not begged to have everything he saw, had thrown no tantrums, and had not run off, thank goodness.

They had gone first to get clothing at _Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. The moment they had entered the shop, a bubbly assistant had bounced over and begun cooing over Severus as she smacked her gum and blew huge bubbles with it. Severus' face had taken on a mixed expression of terror and disgust as he tried to back away from her, bumping into Remus' legs.

Five minutes later Remus finally persuaded Severus to stand on a stool so that his measurements could be taken. They had chosen several materials, with a variety of colors and patterns and Remus had looked through a style catalogue selecting which cuts they wanted (Albus had insisted that no expense be spared). With a snapping bubble and a wink, she told them everything would be ready and could be picked up in an hour and a half. With a strained smile, Remus placed his hands on Severus shoulders and guided him out the door.

Next, they had gone to _Flourish and Blotts_ and bought Severus several books including a new children's series that had been penned by Gilderoy Lockhart (his first published works since the accident).

Severus was in a much better mood when they left the bookshop, and after a quick stop at the toy shop and another stop at _The Jolly Hangman_, which sold general household items like food and cleaning supplies, they had picked up the robes at _Madame Malkin's_ and flown to the house.

ooO0Ooo

After the fridge and pantry were completely stocked, Remus rummaged through one of the clothing packages and pulled out a pair of little pajamas. He picked Severus up and took him upstairs to the guest room where he changed him and tucked him into bed. Remus then trudged back down the stairs to the kitchen where he had his last dose of Wolfsbane Potion. After downing it, he went into his study, locked the door and collapsed on the couch waiting for the transformation.

ooO0Ooo

_He was falling. Falling, falling, falling and no way to stop. He kept screaming but nobody heard. He was about to hit the ground…_Severus awoke with a start, to a dark, unfamiliar room. He was in a big bed and was dressed in a pair of pajamas.

He pushed back the covers and slid off the bed, his bare feet landing lightly on the smooth wooden floor. He turned the door handle, wincing as it creaked slightly. The only light came through a window over the stairs, the light of a full moon. He carefully made his way down the stairs, making sure to step as close to the inner curve as possible so there would not be any creaking.

He did not see Remus anywhere, but there was a soft glow coming from underneath one of the doors. When he tried the door, it was locked. He sighed. He thought about what his father had taught him.

"Severus, concentrate very hard and see what you want to happen. Make it happen; those with concentration have the power."

He closed his eyes. In his mind, he pictured what he wanted to happen. He pictured himself reaching for the handle and turning it. He pictured it opening. He concentrated very, very hard. Then he had the secret thought and combined it with his concentration. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The door was open. He slipped in quietly and looked around. It was a study, and in the hearth, a cozy fire burned. He did not see Remus anywhere, but on the rug in front of the fire, a dog was curled up fast asleep. Well it looked kind of like a dog, but he did not think it was one. Severus walked over to it and sat down. He tentatively reached out his hand and stroked its soft head. He began to feel drowsy again and curled up against the dog like creature, falling fast asleep.

The irony of the image presented cannot be lost on anyone, but Irony was the last thing on Remus' and Severus' mind the following morning.

Severus awoke first, smiling at the big dog as he gave it a scratch behind the ears. Remus began to stir, stretching slightly before opening his lupine eyes. He wasn't really awake yet, but at the sight of Severus sitting next to him smiling, his sleep addled brain jolted into complete awareness.

He scrabbled away from the child as quickly as he could, pressing himself against the wall. Suddenly, he felt the pain of the change begin to course through him. Severus was scared. The dog had frantically run away from him and now something was wrong with it. It began to change shape. He watched it scream and writhe as it slowly changed into a man. It was Remus. It suddenly clicked in Severus mind: Remus was a werewolf.

Remus felt very sore, but he stood shakily, and slipped into a dressing gown that was folded on the desk. He turned to face Severus who was now looking at him in pure terror. Remus sighed and gently reached out a hand, "Severus, what are you doing in here? How did you even get in here for that matter? I had the door locked."

"Ge..get away from me..don't touch me." Severus said, frantically reaching for the door handle, and before Remus could blink, the small, dark haired child had run out of the room.

ooO0Ooo

Where to go? He couldn't stay in the house, the werewolf was there. He was frightened and felt very alone. He ran outside. He could see the path that led to the meadow. Adrenalin coursing through him, he began to run. He ran through the meadow and into the woods. He kept running and running until suddenly the ground gave way beneath him and he felt himself falling.

If you missed it, I will beat you over the head with my laptop.

(End of Chapter)


	7. Nothing with Kings

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 7: Nothing with Kings

Remus found Severus in an old, abandoned well. The boy was unconscious and from the looks of it, his right leg was most likely broken. Remus gathered him up in his arms and headed back to the house.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them in the sitting room, and as Remus entered, he stood quietly and followed the pair to Severus' room. The two men cleaned the boy up and dressed him in fresh pajamas, being careful not to disturb the injured limb. Remus left Albus to watch over Severus while he went to the local apothecary.

Miss Laurence Welch was a young witch who worked at the apothecary in Tiddleton. She had only been there for a few months, but had met most of the populace already. It was a charming enough village and she did like the country, but she still missed the bustling city with all its diversions. She was just writing down that she needed to order more scarab wings when she heard a bell as the front door opened. She set down her clipboard and exited the storeroom.

Remus entered the apothecary and approached the counter as a pretty, young women came out of the backroom.

"May I help you?"

"Ah... yes, I think so." Remus said with a light smile, "I need to speak to a mediwitch, my uh…Godson has injured himself and is in need of medical attention."

She smiled, "That would be me then. Do you live in the area? I don't recall seeing you before Mr…?"

"Lupin, Remus Lupin. I live in the stone house by the meadow. I have been away for several years and returned just yesterday."

"Yes, I've seen that house, it is very lovely. I can come immediately; just let me get my bag." She disappeared into the backroom, "Do you know what is injured exactly?" her muffled voice floated into the room.

"Oh…yes, I think his leg is broken." Remus called back.

"All right then, let's go." She said as she reappeared and the headed out the door.

As they walked towards the house, she asked him if he had any family besides his godson at the house with him. He laughed and told her he was single and had no family living. He also told her that his godson's parents had died recently and that the child now lived with him.

When they reached the house, Remus led her straight upstairs to Severus' room. They entered the room to find Severus fully awake and looking very worried. The headmaster stood next to him and gave Remus a reassuring smile. Remus hoped desperately that the child would not blurt anything out while the mediwitch was there.

"Hello there young man!" Laurence said with a bright smile as she approached the bed, "You seem to have taken a bit of a fall. I'm gonna feel your leg to see where it's broken okay? This might hurt a bit." Severus nodded apprehensively and as she touched his leg, his eyes clouded with pain.

An hour later, the mediwitch had set the leg and put it in a walking cast, giving strict instructions that he was to stay off it for three days at the very least. She said she would stop by in about a week and check his progress. She also gave Remus a large supply of painkillers and sleeping drafts to administer as needed.

Remus walked the mediwitch to the front door saying, "Thank you very much for coming, I really appreciate it. I never caught your name by the way."

"I didn't give it." She said with a teasing little smile. "But it's Laurence, Laurence Welch."

ooO0Ooo

When Remus reentered Severus' bedroom a few minutes later, the headmaster was seated in a chair next to the bed, conversing quietly with Severus. Severus became quiet when he noticed Remus' presence. Remus observed that while the boy's complexion was paler than usual, he no longer looked frightened.

"Ah Remus, my dear boy, come join us." He said jovially, "I think hot chocolate is just the thing for everyone," And with a wave of his hand and an incantation, a tray laden with sweets and cocoa appeared at the foot of the bed.

Severus looked delighted. He was starving, since he had not eaten since lunch yesterday. Remus summoned Severus' cup from the kitchen, where it had been washed the night before, and filled it to the brim with steaming hot chocolate and a few magemellows. Magemellows were the wizarding equivalent of muggle marshmallows, but like many things, the wizard version was better. Magemellows were shaped liked muggle marshmallow but the colors were different. You never knew what color a magemellow would be until you touched it. Then it would turn from plain white to gold, silver, red, green or pearly white, and when put in hot beverages, it would glow.

"Severus and I have had a nice little talk about what happened. Everything will be alright now I believe…I do have one more questions for Severus though," the headmaster said, looking intently at the child, "How on earth did you open the study door? Remus had it locked and strongly warded."

Severus looked extremely uncomfortable. "I'm not allowed to say." He said in a little voice.

"Why not?" The headmaster questioned with a slight frown.

" 'cause Daddy says I'm not to tell anyone." The boy whispered.

Albus looked as though he wanted to press the boy further, but Remus shook his head firmly. "Okay Severus, but don't do it again all right? I locked my self in there so that you would be safe." Remus said gently.

"But you are safe, aren't you? You take wolfsbaned potion." Severus said looking slightly confused.

Remus' eyebrows shot up as he glanced at the headmaster. "Well…yes, but I lock myself up just in case." Remus said grimly. They sat in silence for a few minutes. After a bit the headmaster bid them farewell, leaving Remus and Severus sprawled on the bed drinking cocoa and eating cookies.

The two spent the remainder of the afternoon in Severus' room. They colored for a while, and then Remus read Severus one of the Gilderoy Lockhart books, which was entitled _Logan and the Fluffy Cricket_. For dinner, Remus brought up a tray of soup, bread and apple slices. Severus refused to eat the apples unless they were peeled.

After dinner, Severus asked Remus if they could play chess. Remus fetched his old chess set and carefully began setting it up on Severus' bed. Severus insisted on being black, not caring about getting to go first. This chess set was unique, even among Wizarding chess sets. While most chess sets take on the personality of their owners, this set was a bit different. One summer, many years ago, Remus had left the set out in the living room. He had a television (it had been Lily's idea) and had left it on with the remote next to the chess set. When he had left the house, he had thought that he would be back the next day, but ended up being away for over 3 weeks. As a result, his chess set was a menagerie of TV characters. On the way up to Severus' room, Remus had opened the box slightly and told the occupants to keep it PG.

The first problem came when they were setting up the board, as Remus tried to put the white king in place. "How come I always gotta play the King? I wanna be the Queen this time," said a prissy voice.

Remus sighed, "Rupert, you are a King, you cannot be the Queen, Cordelia is." The white king gave Remus the 'talk to the hand' gesture and stood in his square, hands on hips, pout on lips. The white queen merely rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. After a few more disputes regarding placement, (A black pawn named Pretty Boy refused to be next to another black pawn named Hannibal), they were finally able to start the game.

They played until Rupert started chasing the black king around the board, trying to kiss him. The black king called himself Mr. Darcy and was homophobic. Rupert had chased Darcy off the board, across the bed and halfway down the hall before Remus caught up with them. At that point, Remus decided to call it a night as it was getting late anyway. He cleared Severus' bed, gave him a potion to sleep and tucked him in.

"'Night Remus…" Severus muttered as he passed into dreamland.

Remus smiled slightly, "G'night kiddo." He whispered as he flipped off the lights and left for his own room.

(End of Chapter)


	8. Nothing with Crowns

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 8: Nothing with Crowns

It had been nearly a week since the werewolf incident in the study and things were going quite well. Severus was now able to limp around the house, no longer being confined to his bed. Miss Welch had returned as promised to check up on Severus and declared that he was progressing nicely, and should be back to normal by the end of the summer.

It was late afternoon in the stone house as Remus stood in front of the sink finishing the dishes. Severus was seated at the kitchen table, drawing another picture which would soon join its compatriots in adorning the rapidly disappearing fridge. For a four year old, Severus was a rather talented artist. In fact, he was better than some adults Remus knew. James, for example, was one of the most inartistic people Remus had ever met. He had no taste when it came to colors and couldn't even draw stick figures. It was rather sad.

"Well, that is a lovely picture Severus. Are you sure there is enough silver coloring?"

Remus whirled around in surprise to see the headmaster standing behind Severus, examining the boy's artwork. "Albus, I didn't hear you come in." Remus said as he dried his hands on a towel.

"Ah yes…there is something I need to speak with you about. Perhaps we could adjourn to the study?" the headmaster said, looking pointedly at Severus who remained studious over his drawing.

Remus nodded slightly before placing a hand on the small boys shoulder. "Severus, the headmaster and I need to have a grownup talk in the study. Can you stay here and work on your picture?" Severus nodded without looking up.

After shutting the study door firmly and warding it, the headmaster turned and sat in one of the worn but comfy, overstuffed chairs by the fireplace. "I realize this isn't the best time for a drawn out chat so I'll be brief. Severus' father was a brilliant man who had an incredible grasp and understanding on the theory of magic. He even developed and published several of his own theories. There was one theory, however, that never became public knowledge. Uncontrolled magic, especially in children, is an incredible power, but like we say it is uncontrollable." The headmaster had stood and was now pacing in front of the hearth, "Several years ago, while Severus was still a student at Hogwarts, there was a formal investigation by the ministry into Mr. Snape's work. An anonymous accuser had told the ministry that Mr. Snape had discovered how to harness that power. It is much like wandless magic but much more powerful. They never found any evidence supporting these accusations and after they questioned Severus, who was 13 at the time, with no result, the case was dropped. It was a bit of an embarrassment for the ministry, so the files were sealed and the press never got wind of it." Albus was once again seated and looking at Remus intently.

Remus' confusion must have shown on his face, because the headmaster sighed before hinting, "Remember what Severus said after we questioned him about entering your study last week?"

_I'm not allowed to say._

_Why not?_

'_cause daddy says I'm not to tell anyone._

The headmaster smiled grimly as understanding dawned on Remus' face. "But surely…surely that wasn't…but you said there was no truth in the theory and they questioned Severus…"Remus protested.

The headmaster held up his hand, "I said they never found any proof and Severus is very good at lying. He was a minor at the time and it is illegal to give veritasium to minors."

The silence stretched over several minutes until Remus said, "What are we going to do?"

"For now nothing, but we do need to keep an extra close eye on the boy from this point on." The headmaster hesitated slightly before continuing, "Another reason that this kind of magic is dangerous is because like underage/uncontrollable magic, it is untraceable and therefore impossible to monitor."

As Remus showed him to the door, the headmaster said "It's not that Severus is a bad child who hurts others, but we must watch this for his own safety." With that cryptic statement, he vanished without a sound.

ooO0Ooo

Severus was sitting in the kitchen quietly finishing his picture. This one featured the stone cottage surrounded by silvery flowers. He looked up as Remus entered the room, "What did Mr. Dumblydore want?" He asked curiously.

Remus smiled sadly at the small boy before saying, "Nothing kiddo. Are you finished with your picture?"

"Uh-huh…do you like it?" Severus said thrusting it under Remus' nose. Remus pulled it gently from the child's grasp and held it up to examine it.

"Well I must say, you have really outdone yourself this time Severus, I love it." He said with a smile as he attached it to the fridge. Severus beamed at the compliment.

"Now, how about some macaroni and cheese for dinner?" Remus asked.

ooO0Ooo

That evening after Severus had been bathed and tucked into bed with another story (This one called _Florent the Water Hog_, yet another of the Gilderoy Lockhart books), Remus went to his study and sat, contemplating his earlier conversation with Albus and the events after the incident up until now…

ooO0Ooo

It had been the day after the werewolf incident and the two of them were calmly eating breakfast, Remus idly scanning the Daily Prophet. There was no word of Severus' potions accident, so Albus was apparently managing to keep it quiet. He glanced at the boy in front of him who was thoroughly enjoying eating his french toast as messily as possible. At the rate he was going, a mere cleaning charm would not be enough. Not that it mattered much since the child was due for a bath anyway. Remus tried to swallow the nervousness that had been fluttering through him since he woke up this morning. He needed to talk with Severus about the whole werewolf thing. The problem was figuring out how to introduce the topic without rocking any boats. Since he could not think of a way to do that, he decided the best approach would be the most direct.

"Severus, I think we should talk about what happened yesterday." There, that had been easy enough.

Severus' mouth pursed and his eyebrows drew together into a tight frown. "I…I'm…I didn't mean to run off…I know I promised but…am I in trouble?" The child said looking most distressed, not able to meet Remus eyes.

"Severus, you're not in trouble." The child continued to stare at his plate. Remus sighed, "Severus, can you please look at me?" Expressive, dark eyes slowly rose to meet Remus' brown ones. Remus smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, "You're not in trouble and I'm not upset with you. I know you spoke with Albus yesterday. I just want to make sure you understand everything. Do you have any questions you wanted to ask me?"

Severus was silent a moment before saying "No…I don't think so…Mr. Dumblydore splained it to me. Actually, there is one thing, why do you have to be locked up even with the wolfsbaned potion?"

"It's just an extra precaution in case for some reason the potion doesn't work, or something like that." Remus replied, not really wanting to elaborate. Severus, the adult Severus, had always been the one to make the wolfsbane potion for him. Now, however, someone else would have to do it, since the Potions Master was small enough to fit inside a cauldron, and currently covered with syrup and powdered sugar.

"Well," Severus began as he selected another french toast stick, "Whoever makes the potion for you must be an idiot if their potions might not work. You should buy them from someone else." Remus, who had been in the process of swallowing hot coffee, choked and barely managed not to spray it all over the table.

ooO0Ooo

A few days later, Severus was allowed to move about a bit on his own, though Remus still carried him up and down the stairs, and from room to room. The lack of activity was beginning to make the boy restless. Drawing and reading could only occupy him for so long. Knowing that a restless Severus spelled disaster, Remus decided a cooking activity would be just the thing: baking chocolate chip cookies.

He sat Severus on a high stool so that he could sit while he helped. Remus then premeasured all the ingredients and let Severus add them to the mixing bowl. When the batter was finally ready, Remus let Severus have a spoonful (Salmonella was overrated anyway).

"Remus, can we just make on really big cookie?" The small boy inquired as he licked a mixing spoon.

"No, because it won't cook right if it's too big." He explained. In the end, they made a couple dozen normal cookies, which Severus decreed acceptable through a mouthful of crumbs as he took a large swallow of milk.

ooO0Ooo

Overall, his time caring for Severus really hadn't been that bad. He was becoming rather attached to the little fellow. After changing into his nightclothes, he went downstairs and secured the house for the night. A quick check on Severus revealed him to be sleeping quite peacefully. When he returned to his room, Remus found a small red scroll waiting on his bed. It was blank but Remus knew what it meant. Tomorrow he and Severus would be going to number twelve Grimmauld Place to meet the Order.

(End of Chapter)


	9. Bring on the Lovers, Liars and Clowns!

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 9: Bring On The Lovers, Liars And Clowns!

"_Will you walk a little faster?" said a whiting to a snail_   
_"There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail_  
_See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance_.  
_They are waiting on the shingle - will you come and join the dance?_  
_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_  
_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_

-Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland"

Remus smiled to himself as he listened to Severus singing softly while he played in the bath. Remus had discovered that if promised playtime at the end of a bath, Severus was much more cooperative with being washed. After selecting fresh clothes and laying them out on the bed, Remus grabbed a fluffy towel and warmed it with a quick spell. He entered the bathroom, slinging the towel over his shoulder, and plucked the sopping boy from the cooling bathwater. He carefully set Severus on the bathmat, wrapping him loosely in the towel before beginning to rub him dry.

"You're as wrinkled as a raisin." Remus muttered.

"Prune, wrinkled as a prune." Severus corrected.

"No, raisin. You're too little to be a prune, not to mention the fact that prunes are nasty and you're cute and sweet."

Severus giggled at this speech as he was scooped up, wet towel and all, and carried into the bedroom. After being dressed in trousers, a white top and a little, light blue robe, Remus once again picked him up. He shifted Severus to his left hip and grabbed the duffel he had packed while Severus was in the tub, before heading down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Remus instructed Severus to hold on tight and close his eyes before grasping the small red scroll and murmuring the activation "_Noble House_." He felt the slight jerk behind his naval as the portkey whisked them away.

They landed on a dilapidated street in front of a row of ominous looking houses, one of which was number 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus had opened his eyes and was looking around rather curiously. It was quite filthy, and unlike any place he had ever seen before. Remus quickly climbed the front steps and banged the heavy knocker against the door. He could hear old Mrs. Black's portrait awaken and commence screeching her profane diatribe. A few moments later, the door unlocked and swung open to reveal Tonks who beckoned them inside.

Once the door had been resealed, she turned to the pair and shouted, "Hiya, everyone's waiting in the kitchen."

ooO0Ooo

"Ah Remus, Severus, please come in." The headmaster greeted them as they entered the kitchen. Remus nodded and seated himself with Severus comfortably situated on his lap. It took a moment for it to click, and then suddenly everyone was speaking at once:

"Severus, as in Severus Snape?"

"What the devil happened?"

"Is this a joke?"

The last remark had been one of the Weasley twins, who were now old enough to join the order. The headmaster raised a hand for silence. "This is one of the main reasons for our meeting this evening. Due to a potions accident, Severus has been reverted to his four year old body and for the most part, mind." He explained calmly. He went on to tell the details of the incident. "…and so until we figure out exactly why the potion did what it did, we will have no antidote and Severus will remain a child."

"What is being done help?" Shacklebolt asked, being the first to gather his thoughts and formulate a sensible question.

"Well I have made arrangements to keep Severus safe for now. Remus has agreed to care for him as long as necessary. If I need Remus to run a mission for me during the school year, the child can stay at Hogwarts under the supervision of me or another trusted member of the staff. As for the potion, I have sent samples as well as Severus' notes to a trusted colleague who is working on the matter."

Remus had remained silent throughout the whole of the meeting, choosing instead to observe the reactions of those around him. Tonks gave Severus a warm smile and an encouraging wink, which he reacted to by hiding his face shyly in Remus' robes. Moody was glaring unreservedly at the boy as if he had caused the whole mess on purpose. The Weasley twins had identical expressions of wary fascination while their brother Charlie looked indifferent. Bill seemed like he was still making up his mind and Mr. Weasley looked bewildered. Remus was grateful that there was only a select few here tonight, otherwise it would have been absolute bedlam.

"Well then! Now that business has been taken care of, let us adjourn to the dining room. I believe Mrs. Weasley has sent a hearty meal for everyone's enjoyment." The headmaster said as he stood.

The group was soon situated in the dining room eating at a table covered in food. After serving Severus, Remus turned his attention to his own food and the question being directed towards him. The meal progressed pleasantly, everyone enjoying the good food and conversation.

Severus had finished all of the food on his plate, but wanted some more mashed potatoes. Remus was busy talking to someone and Severus knew that it would be rude to interrupt, so he decided to wait until Remus finished his conversation. Five minutes later, Remus was still busy talking and Severus was getting tired of waiting. The bowl of potatoes was too far away for his short arms to reach, so serving himself was out of the question. He could interrupt Remus, but he didn't want to get in trouble. Severus turned his gaze to the person sitting next to him. He had really long hair and a fang earring. Since he wasn't talking to anyone at the moment, Severus decided to ask him for assistance.

Bill Weasley was quietly eating his food, listening to the conversations around him. It was rather weird, the whole situation with Professor Snape. As a student, Bill had hated him along with the majority of the student body. As an adult, working in the order with Snape, he still thought him rather horrid but could also recognize his intelligence and loyalty to the Order. Now, however, he didn't know what to think. It was easier to think of it as two separate people, the cute little kid named Severus and Professor Snape, the greasy git of a potions master. He was brought out of his reverie by a light tug on his sleeve.

"Excuse me mister, but can you help me get some more mashed potatoes?"

"Oh…yeah sure." Bill said and reached for the heavy bowl.

After giving the boy two rather large spoonfuls, Severus gave him a charming little smile, "Thanks."

"No problem." Bill replied with a small grin.

"Are you related to the other people with red hair?" He asked before shoving a huge bit of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"All the ones here." Bill responded. He began to tell Severus about his own large family, which the child found absolutely fascinating.

Severus told Bill about his stay at Hogwarts and living with Remus, "…It hurted really bad, but then Miss Welch came and made it better…and I got to have cocoa!" Severus prattled on excitedly, recounting his leg injury. Bill suddenly became aware that everyone's attention was now fixated on his conversation with the boy.

"Did you really level half of the quidditch stadium?" One of the twins asked, wide-eyed.

"It was an accident." Severus muttered with a small pout.

"And one that is already on the mend. Not to worry gentlemen, it shall be good as new in plenty of time for the first game of the season." Dumbledore cut in jovially. The Weasley children continued chatting with Severus as the adults looked on. Finally, when everyone had eaten their fill and Severus began yawning every two minutes, the party dispersed.

"Severus can stay with you in your old room Remus." Albus said as he followed them into the hall.

"That's fine. Who else is staying the night?" Remus asked as he adjusted Severus' half-sleeping form in his arms.

"I believe only Bill and the Twins for tonight, but tomorrow we shall have a full house. The rest of the Weasley family will be coming along with Ms. Granger by lunchtime, and Mr. Potter will arrive after dark."

Remus, who had nodded tiredly in response, began heading for the stairs when he suddenly stopped and turned, "Wait…you said Harry is coming _here_ tomorrow?"

Albus nodded pleasantly.

"Umm…are you sure that's wise headmaster? Perhaps I should leave with Severus tomorrow morning."

"Not at all, I believe it will be good for young Harry to see Severus in, shall we say, a different light."

"But headmaster, Harry loathes Severus and I seriously doubt he will be able to separate the child from the adult. The last thing we need is for Harry to become a bully."

"I agree. You and the other adults present will be responsible for disciplining any inappropriate behavior. Harry needs to learn where the boundaries are." The headmaster gave Remus a wink, and swept out of the door without another word. Remus blinked a few times, and then turned to climb the flights of stairs up to his assigned bedroom. Tomorrow would most likely end in disaster, and right now all Remus wanted to do was crawl into a comfortable bed and curl up under the covers.

(End of Chapter)


	10. Old Situations

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 10: Old Situations

Remus slowly began to stir as his mind drifted into consciousness. He was warm, comfortable and really did not feel like getting up. His eyes slowly opened and looked down at the little sleeping face nestled against his chest. Severus was quite the little snuggler, attaching himself to Remus' side like a leach. He looked quite the picture of innocence, with his lips parted slightly and his long, dark eyelashes fanned out on his pale cheeks. Remus found himself wishing for a camera. As he shifted slightly, Severus began to stir.

"Hey kiddo, you awake?"

"No." Severus groaned, pulling the sheet over his head. Remus laughed and started tickling the reluctant waker.

"Stop…please stop." Severus gasped desperately between giggles, struggling to escape the tickling hands. When Remus finally stopped, Severus was struggling for breath.

"Awake now?" Remus asked with a smirk. Severus glared at him, which only made Remus smile wider. "Let's get you dressed then."

ooO0Ooo

Ten minutes later, they both emerged fully dressed. Remus started to pick Severus up, but the child resisted, "I wanna walk," and slipped his small hand into Remus' larger one. Holding onto Remus for support, Severus limped down the hall, across the landing, and with aggravating slowness, down one stair at a time. When they finally reached the bottom, Severus stopped and lifted his arms to be picked up. Remus rolled his eyes and gathered the boy up in his arms before sweeping into the kitchen.

Breakfast was a short but pleasant affair, the twins took turns trying to make Severus laugh (Remus put a stop to this when Severus started to choke on his food). Around noon, the rest of the Weasleys arrived.

Bill and Severus were seated at the kitchen table, the former perusing a newspaper and the latter occupied by a picture book. The twins were in their rooms doing God knows what, and Remus was out running a few errands. There was a faint knocking followed immediately by screeching from Mrs. Black's portrait. Bill stood and stretched, "That would be them," He told Severus, "Do you want to be carried or would you rather walk?"

"Walk." Severus replied as he shut his book and stood, slipping his tiny hand into the older boys as they headed to the door.

"Oh hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said as soon as the door opened. She gave Bill a kiss and bustled into the house, the rest of the Weasley Crew following in her wake. The last person to enter was Hermione, who had been staying at the burrow with the Weasleys. Despite the fact that Severus had been standing right next to Bill, nobody noticed him as they all headed toward the kitchen, leaving their luggage in the hall. Severus looked perplexed, but Bill just laughed.

"Don't worry, they can meet you in the kitchen."

ooO0Ooo

"William Austin Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley screeched when she saw Bill enter holding a small child, "That had better not be yours!" Severus' eyes widened fearfully and his small fingers clutched Bill's shirt so tightly that the seams strained.

"You didn't tell her?" Bill asked his dad, looking rather surprised.

"You knew about this!" Mrs. Weasley said rounding on he husband.

"Mum! He's not mine, I promise," Bill said loudly, "This is Severus Snape."

Mrs. Weasley gaped at the pair, speechless. Ginny, Ron's and Hermione's eyes, which had been wide enough with Mrs. Weasleys misassumption that Bill had fathered a child, now nearly fell out of their sockets.

"What!" Ron blurted out, "That's the greasy git?" The twins, who had come down to see what all the noise was, frowned slightly at Ron's comment. Ginny, who noticed that Severus looked like he might cry, elbowed Ron sharply in the ribs and told him to shove it.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, having recovered from the initial shock.

"Potions accident." Charlie muttered from his position in the corner.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked timidly. Severus frowned, looking very confused.

"His mind is also transformed Hermione, he won't remember you or anything about Hogwarts." Bill said gently.

"How old is he exactly?" Ginny asked, slowly approaching the pair.

Bill opened his mouth to reply when Severus answered, almost in a whisper, "4 ½."

"Wow, a real big boy then," Ginny said giving Severus a friendly smile. The remnants of fear and confusion left Severus' countenance as he responded with a smile of his own.

"Well then," Mrs. Weasley said, finally recovering as she began to flutter about the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans in preparation for lunch, "Fred, George, set the table. Ginny, you and Hermione go settle into your room. You too Ron," giving her youngest son a gentle push towards the door.

"How many places mum?" George asked as he began pulling plates out of a cupboard.

"Ten, I think…no eleven, the headmaster said that Professor Lupin would be here."

ooO0Ooo

"There!" Ginny exclaimed as she closed her now empty trunk and shoved it under the bed. Hermione, who had already finished unpacking, was sprawled on her stomach, deeply engrossed in a tomb entitled _Magical Conjecture of Idiosyncratic Temperament._ Ginny rolled her eyes and flopped down on her own bed, staring at the ceiling. Every few minutes, there was the sound of a page being flipped. Other than that, silence reined. It was neither awkward nor comfortable; it was merely silence…that was broken by a soft knock on the door. Without waiting for an invitation, Ron entered, shutting the door behind him.

"You look rather glum." Hermione observed as she shot a quick glance over him before returning her attention to her book.

"It's just…so…bloody hell! Weird isn't even the word." he said looking quite lost.

"So, are you going to keep being a git, or act your age?" Ginny drawled, still staring at the ceiling. Ron glared at her, to which her only response was to laugh.

"It's easier to think of him as two different people." Hermione said as she turned another page.

Ron nodded slightly, "I'll be civil, but I don't have to like him."

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked quietly. Both Ron and Hermione's face clouded over.

"I'd rather not think about it," Hermione said anxiously, Ron nodding his head in agreement.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh, "He's coming here tonight! There is bound to be a dramatic confrontation. I've decided I'm not going to put up with Harry being an ass about it." Ron and Hermione shared an uneasy glance.

"I think we should be neutral and stay out of it." Hermione said. Ginny opened her mouth to reply when the twins appeared, telling them it was time for lunch.

ooO0Ooo

Lunch had gone unexpectedly well. The only occurrence worth mentioning was when Remus arrived slightly late, and was greeted by Severus with a big smile and a kiss on the cheek, causing Ron to spit out a mouthful of soup all over Ginny, and of course, she retaliated. One of the Twins yelled "Food Fight!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked at them to behave themselves, and that they should be setting a good example for little Severus.

ooO0Ooo

"Okay kiddo, behave. I'll be back in a bit." Remus said ruffling the small boy's hair.

"Can I please stay up until you get back?" Severus pleaded.

"It will be rather late…" Remus paused, taking in the downcast face of his young charge, "All right. But the **_minute_** I get back, it's bedtime." Severus brightened, nodding enthusiastically. Remus smiled and gave a small wave before leaving through the front door. Moody, Tonks, Charlie and Shacklebolt were waiting for him in the alley. Tonks handed him a broom and without a word, they all vanished.

They apparated in the middle of a street, identified by a nearby street sign as Magnolia Crescent. After looking around carefully to insure that they were alone, the five wizards made their way to #4 Private Drive. Much as before, they entered through the back door, which led to the kitchen. This time however, Harry did not come downstairs, but remained in his room, fast asleep. It was decided that Remus should be the one to go up and get him, since he was the least likely to wake everyone up.

Remus felt a wave of anger wash over him when he saw the places where locks used to be positioned on the door. Since the little chat they had had with the Dursleys, things seemed to have improved slightly, at least according to the weekly letters Harry had been sending to his friends.

The room was a complete mess, with books, crumpled parchment and dirty clothes everywhere. On the single bed, curled up in the fetal position lay Harry, fast asleep. The image reminded Remus of a time over 15 years ago…

(FLASHBACK)

It was Christmas Eve and you could smell it in the air. All the shops had displays with bells and holly and people seemed extremely cheerful, despite the threat of Voldemort looming on the horizon. Remus was headed towards Godric's Hollow for dinner when it started to snow. Remus loved the snow and had to fight the urge to spin in circles and try to catch a snowflake on his tongue. He was so caught up in his thoughts of snow that he nearly broke his neck slipping on a sheet of ice covering the Potter's front walk. Strong arms reached out and steadied him.

"Really Moony…I thought Peter was supposed to be the klutz." Sirius said, his eyes twinkling with merriment and mischief.

"Ha ha." Remus grumbled as the reached the front porch. Before either of them could knock, the front door swung open to reveal James and baby Harry. Sirius immediately snatched Harry from James's grasp and began waltzing down the hall, swinging the delighted baby in the air.

The dinner had been excellent. There was roasted ham and turkey, heaps of mashed potatoes and candied yams, buttered rolls, green beans, broccoli, scalloped potatoes and five different pies to choose from for dessert. When they were all so full that they could barely move they adjourned to the living room.

"Hey Lils! Why don't you bring in that eggnog Peter sent us." James called from his sprawled position on one of the wing-backed chairs in front of the fireplace. She appeared a few minutes later holding a pitcher and four glasses.

As she was about to fill the fourth glass, Remus put out a hand to stop her, "None for me please, it gives me indigestion." For about the first time in his life, Remus was glad that he could not eat eggs, as James ran for the bathroom to be sick. Sirius and Lily soon followed, leaving Remus and Harry alone in the room. Remus picked up Harry and carried him into the kitchen, intent on examining the carton of eggnog. It looked okay, and did not smell to far off, but the moment he looked at the expiration date he knew what was wrong. Typical careless Peter.

After poking his head into three different bathrooms to inform the occupants that he was going to the apothecary and would return shortly, he dressed himself and little Harry in warm clothing and headed out into the snow. Twenty minutes later, he was back with several doses of a potion to cure food poisoning. Sirius took his and promptly fell asleep on the couch. James and Lily stumbled off to their room and soon joined Sirius in dreamland, once again leaving Remus and Harry to themselves.

Harry fell asleep a few hours later and Remus carried him up to the nursery. After changing him into a sleeper, Remus tucked the sleeping child into the crib. The infant whimpered slightly before curling his tiny legs up to his chest and falling into a deeper sleep.

(END FLASHBACK)

Remus slowly approached the bed and gently shook the boy's shoulder, "Harry? Wake up Harry." He called softly.

The teenager's eyes blinked open sleepily, "Professor Lupin?" Harry mumbled thickly.

"Yes, it's me Harry. Are you ready to go?" Harry slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Here, let me get you packed." Remus said as he waved his wand, sending everything into Harry's trunk, except for the firebolt, a change of clothes and a cloak. After helping a very sleepy Harry change, Remus led the way back downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie handed Harry a steaming cup of coffee, which he accepted gratefully and downed in one go. After Moody's CONSTANT VIGILANCE speech, they all mounted their brooms and went soaring into the sky. About an hour later, they landed in an alley next to headquarters. Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him into the house. _Here we go_ Remus thought as they crossed the threshold. He was slightly surprised that nobody was in the foyer to greet them. He started towards the kitchen but stopped when he heard Harry's gasp. The boy was standing stalk still just inside the door, his mouth hanging open. His wide-eyed gaze was fixed on Mrs. Black's portrait, or more accurately, what was left of it. A large hole had been cut out of the middle of the face and both the mouth and nose were missing! The eyes glared out at them as the arms and legs flailed in fury. Soon, the entire "fetch Harry" committee was standing open mouthed in the foyer. Remus once more turned and headed to the kitchen, the rest trailing behind him.

"Bet it was the twins." Charlie mumbled as the entered. As it turned out it was not the twins, who were currently sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, working on some paperwork. Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of the sink, finishing the last of the dinner dishes, and Severus was seated on a stool facing the corner.

"Harry, old chap!" One of the twins exclaimed upon catching sight of the sleepy teen. Mrs. Weasley quickly abandoned the dishes and hurried over to give Harry a smothering hug. Severus, tear streaks staining his cheeks, turned around to get a look at the new comer.

"What happened Molly?" Remus asked as he walked over to pick up Severus. She opened her mouth to answer when the twins burst in,

"T'was bloody brilliant!"

"Ashamed we didn't think of it ourselves!"

Remus set Severus on the counter so that he could look at him in the eye. "What did you do Severus?"

The little boy looked like he was going to cry again, but he managed to choke out, "I…I just _sniff_ wanted to make the picture stop sa…saying nasty things and…and so I tried to w-wash her mouth out with soap."

"Ha! He dragged a chair from the dining room in front of the portrait, took a pair of kitchen sheers and cut out the mouth, then dropped it into the dishwater I had in the sink!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. Severus had started to cry again and Remus picked him up.

"Where is it now?" Charlie asked. With a smirk, Fred disappeared into the pantry and then reemerged carrying a cup filled with soapy water and a soggy chunk of canvas, which was gurgling away. Tonks let out a snort and Shacklebolt put a hand over his mouth to hide a smile.

Harry's body had gone rigid when he had heard the child's name. The kid looked an awful lot like Snape. "Is he related to Snape then?" Harry asked, striving to keep his voice calm. The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Harry…he's not related to Professor Snape, He _is_ Professor Snape." Remus said quietly, He rushed on before Harry could say anything, "There was a potions accident and he was de-aged to about 4 years in both body and mind…he won't remember you."

Harry stood there, white as a sheet, lips tightly compressed. Finally, he nodded stiffly, and claiming fatigue, swept out of the room in a very Snapish manner, and headed for bed.

"Well, that went well…" George murmured.

Remus sighed, and after bidding everyone goodnight, carried Severus to their room. After cleaning Severus face with a warm washcloth and getting them both dressed for bed, Remus seated himself in an armchair with the child on his lap.

"Severus, we need to talk about what happened while I was gone."

Severus nodded miserably.

"I realize you did what you did with good intentions, but you still destroyed something that wasn't yours."

Severus nodded his head to show that he understood.

"You will not be punished this time, and we can forget about it, but if this happens again, there will be consequences okay?"

"Okay," Severus whispered as he gave Remus a hug. Remus hugged him back, grinning over Severus' head. It had been rather funny.

(End Chapter)


	11. New Complications

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 11: New Complications

The first thing that Remus became aware of was something damp draped across his right side. His eyes blinked open, and by the small amount of pre-dawn light that filtered through the grubby window, Remus recognized the interior of his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He glanced down at Severus, who was curled up against him. Severus was damp. _Oh dear lord, please do not let it be that he wet the bed_… Remus thought as he reached out to turn on the lumos bulb next to the bed. The small boy's face was flushed and his eyelashes were stuck together as if he had been crying, his little brows were knitted and his face was pinched into an expression of deep distress. Remus gave the child a tentative sniff and let out a sigh of relief when he did not detect a scent of urine.

He gave the child a gentle shake, "Severus? Severus, wake up," Remus said softly. With a startled cry, the child's eyes flew open. "Shh, it's all right Severus; I didn't mean to scare you," Remus apologized as he pulled the disoriented boy into his lap, "Are you feeling okay?"

Severus shook his head and leaned against Remus' chest. "I had a bad dream." He said softly and started to cry.

"Oh kiddo, it's alright," Remus murmured comfortingly, "It's over now, and you're safe." The lycanthrope continued to comfort Severus with soft words and gentle back rubs until the boy calmed down. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Remus asked.

At first, it seemed as though Severus had not heard him, but then Severus shifted around until he was looking Remus in the eye. "A-a man pushed my mum…(sob)…sh-she fell and fell and….and when she got to the bottom (another sob) her h-head was going the wrong way." He dissolved into tears once more and a horrified Remus enfolded the small, quivering boy in strong arms.

"Oh Severus, it was just a dream…it's going to be fine." Remus murmured, maintaining an appearance of calm, but his mind was roiling. What in God's name was going on? Severus' mother _had_ died falling down some stairs, but that had been an accident…hadn't it? _And_ it had happened shortly after Severus had been born, so there was no way he could have seen it, let alone remembered any of it. It was just a dream, not real. However, Remus had a sense of foreboding, that it wasn't just a dream. He would have to speak with the Headmaster about it as soon as possible. In the meantime, he would calm Severus down and try to keep him sufficiently distracted from the horrors that had visited him in the night.

Remus decided that a nice, warm bath would probably be the best place to start. He had just started the running water when he remembered that Sirius usually kept bubble bath around, and unless someone had cleaned out the animageous' old room, there might still been some in the house.

After assuring Severus that he would return shortly, Remus slipped from the room and tiptoed down the hall to Sirius' old room. He managed to find it rather quickly, as it was setting out on the counter near the sink, and returned in time to add some to the warm water.

Severus was much calmer as Remus carefully dried the child off and dressed him in a clean pair of pajamas. The boy did not want to go back to sleep, despite the early hour, and so Remus selected one of the books he had brought along and settled himself against a pile of pillows with Severus on his lap.

This book was a muggle, children's story that Albus had sent. It was called _Talking with Dragons_ and was about a princess who had trouble fitting in. Then one day, she ran away and volunteered to be a dragon's captive. Remus was just getting to the part where the princess met three other captive princesses when Mrs. Weasley stopped by to say breakfast was ready.

After getting dressed, Remus carried Severus down to the dining room. Harry, who had been sitting between Ron and Hermione, was talking quite animatedly, even smiling a bit. Ginny, who had been seated slightly away from the trio, gave Severus a smile in greeting, which he returned. Harry's demeanor changed from cheerful and open, to sullen and closed when he noticed the pair. Remus took everything in but chose not to comment, instead he bid everyone a good morning and sat directly across from Harry, with Severus seated beside him.

"So Harry, what are you planning to do today?" Remus asked as he started to spoon scrambled eggs onto Severus plate.

"I dunno." Harry muttered, staring at his hands.

"No plans then? Excellent! Then I hope you three would not mind watching Severus today," Remus said cheerfully, completely ignoring the stunned and horrified expressions the teens now wore, "I have some personal and some Order errands to run today, and everyone else will be busy," He continued.

"What about Ginny?" Ron blurted out, "Couldn't she watch him?" Missing the warning look Hermione sent him.

"I am going to the Burrow with Mum for the day." Ginny said primly.

"Sure Professor, we'll watch him," Hermione said with a tight smile. Harry didn't say anything.

ooO0Ooo

"Do you really have to go?" Severus whispered, as Remus got ready to leave.

"I'm afraid so kiddo, but don't worry, I'll be back tonight," he said, ruffling the child's hair.

"Can't I go with you?" Severus pleaded, clasping Remus' robes in his tiny hands, as if to physically keep him from leaving.

"No Severus, you need to stay here with Ron, Hermione and Harry. They are going to take good care of you; I will be back before bedtime." Remus said as he pried Severus' hands from his robes. "Be a good boy and don't touch any scissors," He added as he dropped a kiss on top of the boy's head.

"We'll take good care of him Mr. Lupin," Hermione said with forced cheerfulness.

Severus stood motionless in front of the door through which Remus had just exited. "So…Severus, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked. The boy shrugged. "We could play exploding snap…" She tried again.

"What's that?" Severus asked curiously.

"You don't know what exploding snap is?" Ron said, staring in disbelief.

"For heaven's sake Ron, he's four! He probably has not had the opportunity to learn it yet. Did you know how to play it when you where four?" Hermione enquired.

"Actually yes, I had five older brothers to teach me."

"Exactly, Severus hasn't had any siblings to teach him." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…right…"

"Why don't you teach him Ron?" Hermione continued patiently.

Five minutes later, the four of them were sitting on the parlor floor, cross-legged in a circle.

"Okay then, everyone gets 13 cards," Ron said as he started to deal. Severus carefully picked up each of the cards dealt to him and with precision and grace belonging to a much older person, arranged them to his liking.

"Now, the oldest person goes first, so Hermione will lay down a card. She is going to want to lay down the lowest card." As soon as Hermione laid down an 8, all the cards started to count down from their present number.

Severus gasped in surprise, "They're changing!"

Ron laughed, "Of course, they are counting down and when they get to zero they explode, so you want to get rid of your lowest cards first." He laid down a 6, "Now it's your turn." Severus sat there, his tiny brows knit in concentration.

"Would you like some help?" Hermione asked.

"No." Severus said primly as he laid a 2 down. They continued to play for almost an hour. Severus was becoming quite good at the game, having won four of the nine games they played.

After that, things seemed to go much more smoothly. Harry managed to change his moodiness to a calm indifference, and Ron seemed to enjoy the opportunity to teach a younger boy something. The rest of the day went by quickly, Ron and Hermione becoming more and more attached to the child by the hour. There was a slight mishap at lunch where Severus mentioned that Remus was his honorary godfather and then asked Harry if he had a godfather. Ron barely had time to react as Harry lunged across the table. As Ron grabbed Harry by the belt, Hermione grabbed Severus and dragged him out of range.

"Harry, mate! You have to calm down. He didn't mean anything by it." Ron said as he held Harry in a body bind. Severus was now staring at Harry in terror.

"I'll take Severus upstairs," Hermione said softly as she carried Severus from the room. The moment the kitchen door closed behind them Harry threw Ron off him.

"How dare he! That insufferable little git!" Harry raged, slamming his fists onto the table. He continued ranting and calling Snape every name in the book, as Ron stood there silently, watching him and surreptitiously blocking the exit. When Harry finally ran out of steam, he collapsed tiredly on a stool and buried his head in his hands.

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively as he approached. "Are you okay?"

"No." came the muffled reply, followed by a strangled sob. Ron laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "I miss him so much."

"I know," Ron said softly, "But mate, you can't take it out on the kid."

"I…I know, I just…Snape kept taunting him! Telling him he was useless!" Harry started, getting angry.

"True, but things are a bit different now. You cannot take this out on a four year old." Ron said firmly. All the fight seemed to go out of Harry and he would have hit the floor if Ron hadn't caught him.

Up in Hermione's bedroom, Severus was sitting cross-legged on the bed as she explained that Severus hadn't done anything wrong, but that it would be best not to mention Godfathers around Harry because his had died recently.

"Do you think I should 'pologize?" Severus asked wide-eyed.

"That would be a very nice gesture." Hermione said with a smile, "You can give your condolences for his loss."

(End Chapter)


	12. Nothing Portentous or Polite

**Reviews**

Super special thanks and appreciation goes to Shroom, darkluminance, Sevfan211, More, Lupinfan837, thee-unknown-factor, manda, Thompson, Rosaleen, Lyndsay, risi, Legolas Greenleaf, Hana-Heart, mysticsong1978, danu3, silverthreads! I love you all, please keep reviewing.

**Obiwan Snape**: Thanks, I missed that error.

**Um**: What's wrong with the woman? Do you dislike her character, or do you not want Remus to end up with anyone? As for the leg, in my Hp world, children who have not hit their magical maturity (Age 11) should not be treated by magical means unless absolutely necessary.

**Athena Keating-Thomas**: In my Hp world, children who have not hit their magical maturity (Age 11) should not be treated by magical means unless absolutely necessary.

**StarPatronus**: Thanks for the error correction.

**theravenwaits**: Thanks, The tension will get better…after a while.

**LilStripedTomato**: no no no no no, Harry isn't that bad (Though you assuming that is my fault, I lead everyone on a bit about how bad Harry would be.)

**Marguerida**: Whatever you feel comfortable with. Thanks for the age thing, my mistake.

**duj**: Amen.

**Siv the Elf**: Oh, I'm sorry. That has to be really hard, losing a parent. Glad you like my story.

**preety-lady-serenity**: Thanks, wait and see. By the way, I love your "Babies can teach a lot of lessons". Excellent story.

**ShiTiger**: We'll see if we can work something in along those lines.

**Oya**: Cute scenes…okay.

**Fay-the-elven-princess**: That won't work this time but it is a good idea, I might be able to work it in later in the story.

**Mercutio**: Ha Ha, your hilarious.

**A/N: A new chapter at last! Sorry about the long wait. Thanks goes out to my wonderful, new beta, Vaughn. Something that should be noted, I will no longer respond to unsigned reviews. You can still submit them and I will read them. **

Childlike Innocence

Chapter 12: Nothing Portentous or Polite

Harry had calmed down and was now seated at the table across from Ron, drinking a butterbeer. He was feeling a bit embarrassed about his outburst. It had been really stupid to freak out like that and try to attack the kid. It probably would be easier if he thought of them as two different people. After all, the child had no memory of the things he had said or done to Harry. The only problem was Harry was still angry, and now there was no one to focus it on.

"Is everything all right here?" Hermione asked, peeping her head in.

"Yeah, come on in," Ron answered.

She pushed the door open and pulled a wary Severus into the room with her. Harry felt his fists clench under the table. He consciously relaxed them and started to fiddle with his half-empty bottle. Near the door, Hermione gave the child a gentle push towards the two boys.

"Ha-Harry?" Severus stuttered, "I…I just wanted to say that I was sorry." Ron sprayed his drink, and Harry stared back at the child in disbelief. "I didn't know about your godfather being dead and I am giving my cadolences." Severus finished, with a solemn expression on his little face.

No one moved, no one breathed. Finally, Harry nodded jerkily and looked away. Severus looked a bit disappointed but Hermione gave him a pat on the shoulder and whispered, "Well done."

"Well, I have to finish my transfiguration essay," Hermione announced. When no one said anything, she sighed. "Harry? Ron? Come now, you really ought to get a move on, you can't always put your summer work off to the last minute."

"Oh leave off Hermione, we still have a month, no need to rush," Ron said, leaning back and propping his feet on the table.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Ronald Weasley, get your arse out of that chair, your feet off that table and get your bloody school work this instant," she snapped. "You too, Harry." With much grumbling, the two boys got to their feet and loped out of the room to get their schoolwork.

ooO0Ooo

_The changing of mentality in animals and objects is one of the six transfiguration theories developed by Tiya Vacklescopple. If one were to change a vicious Chihuahua into another animal, would that animal also be vicious? Or would the viciousness be transferred to other objects as well? Answer and Discuss (Cite 7 examples of experimentations) 4 ½ Parchments_.

Harry sighed. He hated questions like this, and what was worse, Hermione had informed both Ron and him that they were on their own this year. He sighed again and reached over to grab one of the extra reference books Hermione had brought down, and began flipping through it.

The kitchen was quiet but for the occasional scratching of a quill or turning of a page. The three teenagers were working studiously on their essays, and Severus was drawing. Ron kept trying to sneak glances over at the picture, wishing he could be coloring instead of writing the stupid essay. _Oh to be young again_!

When Hermione was finished with her essay, she sat back and quietly watched her three companions. Harry was staring irritably at his partially written essay, which he pushed aside to check something in one of the textbooks. Ron was writing slowly, stopping occasionally to scratch his nose. Severus was seated a little down the table from the trio, quietly working on his drawing. Hermione craned her neck slightly (,) trying to see it better. There was a large green field with a little grey house in the background. A little boy with black hair seemed to be playing with a dog.

"That is a lovely drawing, Severus," Hermione told him softly.

"Thank you," he replied, not looking up.

"Who is the person playing with the doggie?" Hermione asked, coming over to sit next to the child.

"That's me! And that isn't a dog, it's a werewolf," he told her. "Remus and I are playing in the meadow behind the stone house," the small boy explained. Hermione stared at him in shock. Ron was frozen mid scratch, and Harry looked like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water in his face.

"This didn't really happen, did it? I mean you didn't go into this meadow with Remus in werewolf form to play, right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Of course not. Remus locks himself in his study for the full moon," Severus answered matter-of-factly.

"How did you know he was a werewolf? Did he tell you or did you remember?" Ron asked curiously.

"Remember?" Severus asked, perplexed.

"Never mind," Hermione said quickly, shooting Ron a silencing look. "It doesn't matter."

"He didn't tell me, but I accidentally went into his study and saw him," Severus said, selecting a darker green crayon for the trees.

"So it doesn't bother you? That he's a werewolf, I mean." Hermione asked.

"No, not really. As long as he has his wolfsbaned potion he's fine," Severus answered.

"Wolfsbane Potion," Hermione corrected automatically.

"Wolfsbane Potion," Severus repeated.

ooO0Ooo

It was around 6 o'clock when Harry finally finished his essay. Ron had already finished his and had long since joined Severus in coloring. "What are we going to do for dinner?" Harry asked, standing up to stretch.

"No one is back yet so I guess one of us will have to make it," Ron said, with a shrug. The two boys looked at Hermione.

"What? Don't look at me!" Hermione protested.

"Right then, Harry and me," Ron said, before disappearing into the pantry to find something to use for the meal.

Dinner soon became a joint effort as Harry ended up saving the day, or rather, dinner. Ron had definitely not inherited his mother's cooking skills and managed to nearly burn down the kitchen. The meal was palatable but hardly delicious, and a burnt milk smell lingered in the kitchen.

Ginny and the twins arrived just as the trio and Severus were finishing, and declined to join them in eating the dubious meal, claiming to have already eaten.

"Where's Mum?" Ron asked as he pushed his plate away.

"She said she'll be coming back late. She has to finish the wash," Ginny answered.

"Where is everyone else?" Ron said looking at the clock on the wall.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond when Bill and Charlie came in. "Hello, is that dinner then?" Bill asked, taking an empty seat next to Harry. Hermione handed him a plate and fork. Bill and Charlie tucked in, not seeming to notice the sorry quality of the cooking.

When the clock chimed eight, there were still no adults and it was time for Severus' bath.

"Err… maybe you should skip it tonight," Hermione said uncomfortably. Severus frowned and shook his head. Remus had said he needed to bathe that night and Severus could not do it by himself, especially with his injured leg. The others in the room eyed each other. The twins excused themselves to go to their room, claiming that they had some unfinished paperwork, and bolted. Harry mumbled something about checking on Hedwig and made a hasty exit. That left Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Bill and Charlie.

"Maybe you two should do it since you're girls…the motherly instinct and all," Ron said, gesturing at the two girls. Hermione glared and Ginny rolled her eyes. Bill suggested they draw straws.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Ginny snapped, "What is wrong with everyone, he's just a child."

"Yeah…who happens to be our Potions professor! I have no inclination to see him naked," Ron muttered. Hermione and Bill nodded in agreement and Charlie just looked ill. Ginny stared at them in disbelief. "Of all the stupid…immature…" she sputtered. She picked up Severus and flounced out of the room.

ooO0Ooo

Ginny was slightly out of breath when she arrived at the second floor landing. She carried Severus into the bathroom. He insisted that she add the bubble bath, which had a faint clove scent to it. He was quite cooperative, allowing her to wash his hair and the rest of him with no complaint. When she was finished, he asked if he could play for a bit. She told him that he could as long as he did not splash water out of the tub. Ginny went into the bedroom and opened some drawers looking for some fresh pajamas. She finally found them in the drawer next to the one that contained Remus' knickers (much to her embarrassment). She entered the bathroom where Severus was playing with what remained of the bubbles. He had a mound of them on his head like a hat. Ginny giggled, it was just too cute. She ducked out of the room.

"Hey Severus, having fun?" Ginny asked as she came back in, camera in hand.

"Yup… look at my crown!" he said, indicating the pile of suds on his head.

"It's very nice. Can I take a picture of you with your crown?" Ginny asked, showing him the camera. Severus nodded and flashed her a pearly little smile.

ooO0Ooo

"Ouch!" Ron yelped, as one of the sweets he had thrown up in the air hit him in the eye. Hermione and the two eldest Weasleys were seated with him in the kitchen waiting for Ginny and Severus to come back down. Hermione felt a bit embarrassed about her behavior earlier. It was immature, Ginny was right. However, it was a bit weird. After all, he really was an adult (not to mention their teacher) and what if he remembered being bathed by her when they restored him? He would probably fail her and give her detention until she graduated! She turned at the sound of the door opening.

"All clean then?" Ron asked, as Ginny entered with Severus following close behind.

"Uh huh," Severus said as he climbed into Bill's lap. The child leaned back, resting his damp head against the older boy's chest. It was nice to be held. It mad him feel safe and loved. His father almost never held him and since his mother had died when he was so young, he had never known her loving touch. The images from his nightmare came rushing back. He became very pale and his fingers clutched convulsively at Bill's arm. He wished that Remus was there to comfort him.

"Severus, are you all right?" Bill asked, noticing the child's distress. The child nodded dazedly and mumbled something about being tired.

"It is getting late," Hermione said, glancing at her watch. It was 9 pm and Remus was not back yet. Ron agreed to read the boy a bedtime story, and followed Hermione and Severus up the stairs. Hermione was tucking Severus under the covers when Harry stuck his head in.

"Ron, have you seen my broom servicing kit?"

"Nope. Want to hear a story?" Ron asked. "It's called _Percy the Puny Poinsettia_," he said with vicious glee. Harry assented and the three teenagers sprawled on the bed with Severus. Ron was just getting to the end where Puny - I mean Percy - had decided to become a Christmas decoration and donate himself to the orphanage when they heard a commotion coming from the foyer downstairs. Severus slid off of the bed and hurried to the top of the stairs as fast as his injured leg would allow.

Remus was busy fending off questions from Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and the Headmaster when he caught site of the pale figure at the top of the stairs. Despite that he was hungry, wet and dirty, Remus smiled. He extracted himself from the calamity and climbed nimbly up the stairs. He dropped a kiss on the child's forehead. "Hey kiddo, did you behave yourself?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes," Severus said angelically, and then wrinkled his little nose. "Why are you so filthy?"

Remus laughed and placed his hands on the child's shoulders, guiding him back into the bedroom.

(End Chapter)

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, but hopefully it won't be too long until my next update. Don't forget to review.


End file.
